Mother Always Liked Osiris Better
by Non Malum
Summary: Ever wonder Set's side of the story where Osiris was killed? Where here you have it! R/R Please ONE-SHOT Has some allusion to my other Story for the Kane Chronicles at the end.


_Mother always liked Osiris better._

I was the outlandish, silent type when I was young. Never speaking out or talking back to mother or father. Yet, I knew jealousy young. Mother always fussed over Osiris more, since she was her _First Born Child._ She never paid attention to me as much as she did to Osiris. The first time I felt rage and Jealousy was in **Every Gorgeous Young Prime Mover / Tutelary School. **I was working on a craft, making a mortal class. You sculpt a mortal or a Shabiti and they come to life, as your minion or your follower. Well, I had worked all weekend on mine, and had finally finished it. It was a little woman, with long black hair and a dazzling smile, wearing beautiful silken robes and having green eyes that can tell a lie from a truth. Well, when I got to class, there was a crowd around someone. Osiris. Of course. He had a life size Shabiti of wax, made to look way prettier than mine. I looked down at the wax figure I made, and sighed, walking up to my mother, tugging on her silken robes to show her my figurine. She looked down and smiled at me, looking back at Osiris immediately, and looking at him with that sparkle in her eyes.

"But MOOOOM!" I said, exasperated at how little attention I was getting.

Yet she didn't look down, she just kept wooing over Osiris. How I hated him. Over the years, my hate bloomed, from when I got in trouble when he got a scratch on him, to when he became King. All the other gods bowed for him and wooed over him, just like mother did all those years before in E.G.Y.P.T. School. But I refused, and I ended up marrying Nephthys. We had a child, Anubis, but I'm not going into that right now.

Eventually jealousy won over, and I tricked my own brother into setting his own death. I sealed him in a wooden coffin, and sealed it shut forever. But Isis found it, causing me to have to cut my brother up into 14 pieces, and cast him across Egypt. Yet, she searched again, determined to find all the pieces. Yet, she only found 13, and Osiris was forced to become Lord of the Dead. For once, I was content with just lying around and loving not hearing about how GREAT Osiris was. But then I got the news that set (haha… SET) a course to my death and exile. I had learned that Osiris had a son. My rage filled me again, for I knew that he would become king and I would now hear about this nobody, Horus, about how great he was.

So, I was once again taunted by the fame of someone else. Sending a scorpion, I killed Horus! I had finally rid the world of the blood of Osiris! I WAS THE KING OF EGYPT! Or so I thought, for that hippie Thoth had brought him back to life. Since apparently, he was destined to overthrow me. We fought at Edfu, and Horus won.

Set sighed and placed his head in his hands, still mad about the events. Sadie and Carter exchanged a glance, never had heard the story from Set's point of view. Horus' dim figure rolled his eyes and snorted, causing Set to raise his head and glare at him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He screamed, his anger spilling out.

Horus' smile faltered, and he stood up, glaring at Set.

"Shut up, Diced Meat!" Horus said, referring to when he cut Set up into many pieces.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of Horus, slinging sand onto everyone nearby. Sadie stood up and wiped the sand out of her eyes, spitting it out of her mouth too. Glaring at Set, she spoke to him.

"What the HORUS WAS THAT FOR?" She asked, angry.

Set looked actually scared of Sadie when she was mad, since she knew his true name, she could make him kill himself or anything.

"I-i-i-I didn't do anything!" Set said, just as confused.

"You're the stupid god of chaos! WHEN YOU GET MAD, BAD THINGS HAPPEN!" Carter said, Horus' feeling invading his.

Set shrunk away from the angry crowd and reached out into thin air, pulling something out of the air and un-wrapping the package, pulling out a little doll of wax. He muttered something, and the doll came to life, opening its bright green eyes , and bowing to Set, while snorting at Horus. Horus laughed.

"So, THIS is the beautiful wax figure that was beaten by my father's one?" Horus said, laughing. "No wonder my father won the contest! Your wax figure is just so PLAIN! There's nothing special about it!"

Set looked at Horus, his expression turning from relaxed to extremely angry.

"YOUR… _FATHER, _IS A LYING, FILTHY LITTLE CHEATER! HE COULDN'T WIN A CONTEST UNLESS IT WAS A STUPID CONTEST!" Set screamed, the wind picking up and howling around the group, whipping their hair around and pulling their feet off of the ground.

Sadie's mouth gaped open as the ground beneath them shrunk away! They were airborne! She looked at Carter and saw that he was just as surprised and scared as she was. She called out to Set.

"STOP THIS SET!" But he couldn't hear, so she was forced to use his true name.

"STOP EVIL DAY!" She screamed, and suddenly Set let out a gasp, falling from the whirlwind and causing it to die immediately. He hit the ground and looked up to see Carter and Sadie heading for the ground, about to slam into it and probably break their necks. Set gasped again, and dove for the ground, right as they hit. As the dust cleared, Set was on the bottom, trying to breathe, while Carter and Sadie were in a jumble on top. Set slowly crawled out, and sat on the rock nearby, worried about the kids.

_They practically killed me at the pyramid. Why should I care about them? But on the other hand, they DIDN'T kill me, sooo…. What should I do?_


End file.
